


Faithful Knight

by mercy_angel_09



Series: Fire Emblem 100 Challenge [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Romance, Victorious Childhood Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoffrey will always serve his queen as the head of the Crimean Royal Knights but Elincia has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faithful Knight

He stood back, quiet and still, listening as she carried on with her daily duties.  Always in the shadows, occasionally leading the charge, Geoffrey, head of the Crimean Royal Knights was the faithful servant of Queen Elincia Ridell Crimea.

His milk sister.

His friend.

His queen.

And the woman he loved with all of his heart. 

He wasn’t sure when the brotherly affection had turned into love.  Perhaps it was when she had vanished from Crimea to lands unknown, and he wondered every day if he would ever see her again.  And when he had finally laid eyes on her once more and knew that she was safe, his heart leaped with joy and even though he denied it at the time, he wept tears of joy.  His princess was safe.  His sister was safe.  But more importantly, the woman he loved was safe. 

Naturally, Geoffrey couldn’t help the jealousy that welled in his breast like a font of fresh spring water at Elincia’s close friendship with General Ike.  The boy was nothing short of a peasant, and a sellsword that she had hired to escort her to Gallia, but the way they leaned in close to talk, the smiles and the laughter they shared made him silently seethe.

But if not for General Ike, he wouldn’t be around to even be jealous, and so Geoffrey grudgingly admitted that the young man wasn’t just a common mercenary but someone with actual talent.  After a few talks with the young man, Geoffrey conceded that while Ike was rough around the edges, he meant what he said.  If he said that he would help Elincia reclaim her birthright, he would do just that – all while welcoming any help he could get.

For all of General Ike’s help during the Mad King’s War, Geoffrey was grateful.  He was especially grateful for his help in saving Lucia’s life during Ludveck’s uprising. 

Even for all of his abilities, Geoffrey couldn’t be everywhere at once. 

“Geoffrey?” a soft voice called, interrupting his thoughts.

He turned towards the source and gave a nod of acknowledgement.  “Yes, my queen?”

Elincia frowned at him.  “Must you always be so formal with me?  What happened to the boy I used to play with, in the gardens, as a child?”

“I’m very sorry, my queen, but as the head of the Crimean Royal Knights, there are procedures and protocols that I must follow,” he answered stiffly, hating the excuse as he said it.  However, that didn’t change the fact that it was true.

Elincia shook her head.  “Geoffrey, you are my friend and yet you insist on treating me like a stranger!  You have been a brother, a friend, a faithful knight, and yet this cold formality between us!”

“What would you have me do, my queen?” he asked her seriously.  “As you know most of the nobility already gossips about us.”

“Hang what the gossips say,” she answered back fiercely.  “You are precious to me, Geoffrey, and I don’t like the distance you’ve put between us!”

He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and looked at his queen intently.  “Then let me repeat myself, what would you have me do?” he asked her quietly.

She took a deep breath and stepped closer to him.  “Marry me,” she answered.  “Become my king and together we shall rule over Crimea.  You, the future Count Delbray, are worthy of being my consort.”

His jaw dropped and for just a moment he forgot himself.  “My queen…”

“My name is Elincia,” she interrupted.  “And you will call me by name, just as you used to.”

“Elincia, I am the head of the Royal Knights-“

“My lord uncle may resume the position once we marry.”

“But the House of Delbray-“

“Shall be managed by Lucia once your father passes.  You don’t honestly expect her to marry Bastian, do you?”

“Well, no.  But-“

“There are no buts, Geoffrey.  What is your answer?  Will you marry me?”

Dropping all pretenses, Geoffrey locked eyes with her.  Suddenly there were little kids in the villa garden, playing make-believe.  However, this time, it was real.  “I will marry you, Elincia Ridell Crimea, and I will make you the happiest woman in all of Tellius.”

She smiled at him, a smile full of love and devotion and one that he had always hoped would be directed at him.  He, the brother.  The friend.  The faithful knight.

And soon, her husband.


End file.
